ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 October 2018
01:11-54 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:12-02 Hoi purple! 01:12-40 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:12-50 Hey guineapigs! 01:13-49 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:13-58 Hi! 01:14-47 Hi 01:14-48 XD am I intteruptng? I mean ur the only one here but still 01:15-01 Aw nah not at all 01:15-11 XD oki :P 01:15-20 : P 01:15-52 Have u just been waiting for someone to join or something? 01:16-13 Yeah : P 01:16-48 : P I try to do that but I just evenly get imapatient and leave lol 01:17-14 I dont have the patience to do it XD 01:17-59 XD anyway 01:18-58 I found a new hobby: staring at the wall and ninjago fangirling at the same time 01:19-01 XD 01:19-17 Sounds very interesting XD 01:19-24 XD 01:19-33 It takes skill xd 01:20-10 (Banana) 01:20-16 XD well have fun 01:20-21 XD 01:20-55 I'm trying to cram a book report due tomorrow rn, but I'm really bored and unmotivated to do it xd 01:21-44 XD I am behind on school too but it's hard to stay motivated when there's not much of it to do 01:21-57 XD 01:22-08 Theres just to much to do for me 01:22-18 Stupid ocd xd 01:23-10 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:23-13 It seems like all my teachers try to give me way to much homework at the same time e 01:23-16 Hoi mg! 01:23-19 I am the opposite of OCD XD despite my whole family being OCD in a way XD 01:23-25 Hey Garmy! 01:23-32 Heya 01:23-33 XD 01:24-15 Mmm 01:24-19 Cookies 01:24-28 XD 01:25-23 I could littterly do anything besides this book report right now. 01:25-40 I would watch paint dry. 01:26-37 I'm stuck in a hellhole surrounded by stupid people 01:26-42 XD 01:26-48 Seriously though 01:26-59 (I could describe them WAY more than stupid) 01:27-02 I wrote a LinxZane oneshot instead of schoolwork XD 01:27-07 XD 01:27-10 Xd 01:27-32 I'm almost done with it and I don't hate it yet. That's pretty good XD 01:27-39 YAAAAAAAAY XD 01:27-55 Wouldn't it be amazing if teachers let us write essays on thins we like? 01:27-56 I'm at the point where I don't like anything I write anymore ;-; 01:28-03 ;-; 01:28-16 XD I would just do something ninjago related 01:28-23 I get like that with my old stories, I don't like how they're written anymore 01:28-51 My old stories are okay, it's the new ones I'm having problems with 01:29-14 Yeah I recently read one if my old fanfics and was like wow. I actually did that? 01:29-24 Not in a good way 01:29-41 ;-; 01:29-50 ;-; ;-; 01:30-08 (Shrug) 01:30-09 I look through my old articles and I'm like HOW ARE THESE SO AWFUL?!?! 01:30-13 I'm still looking to rewrite some of my older ones but I don't think that'd be wise when I'm like this 01:30-25 XD same 01:30-27 Brb 01:30-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:30-42 It helps I don't really care that much... 01:31-17 And hey The Light Meets the Dark turned out pretty good for being a first draft 01:31-49 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 01:32-13 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:32-43 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:33-01 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 01:33-04 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:34-00 Finally outta there XD 01:34-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:34-23 Where were you? XD 01:34-25 Back 01:34-32 XD 01:34-49 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:35-04 Making a sandwich 01:35-19 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:35-34 I was stuck in a classroom full of (not gonna write what I call them here) XD 01:35-35 I was asking Garm but okay XX 01:35-38 *XD 01:35-46 : P 01:36-23 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:36-51 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:37-15 XD glowy would fill that word in for you 01:37-22 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:37-31 Unfortunately she probably would 01:37-37 Dunno if they'd say the same thing as I would XD 01:37-39 Yep lol 01:37-54 Mm I'd probably be worse 01:37-59 It'd 01:38-18 Omygod just realized Halloween is tomorrow!!!!!! 01:38-32 Yep 01:38-41 XD wow just realized 01:39-10 Not like I'm doing anything for it. 01:39-36 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 01:39-55 I'm not really doing anything, but my science and reading class does a whole lot 01:40-25 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:40-27 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:40-28 Bai mg 01:40-35 Hai mg 01:40-37 Xd 01:40-46 God my internet is awful 01:40-50 oof same 01:41-21 We need Astra's Canadian Internet XX 01:41-25 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:41-28 *XD 01:41-33 Xd 01:41-35 Yes 01:42-09 XD 01:42-57 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 01:43-11 Xd some people can go a whole chat and not glitch once. I envy them lol 01:43-15 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:43-25 XD 01:43-37 Xd 01:43-43 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:44-14 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:44-29 Omygod I say it and glitch -_- 01:44-35 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 01:44-47 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:45-51 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:46-19 I really want to make a colored background for this profile pic. It looks weird in white 01:46-21 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 01:46-33 Nah it looks cool 01:46-47 What color were you thinkg tho? 01:46-56 The actual drawing has a transparent one 01:47-07 Ooh 01:47-16 Like ur one on discord? 01:47-23 Yes 01:47-32 Nice 01:47-40 Bai mg ;-; 01:47-51 Criii 01:48-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:48-17 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:48-21 Where is our life of the party (aka Astra)? XD 01:48-36 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:48-51 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:48-54 Xd yes 01:49-00 Omg mg I feel so bad 01:49-03 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:49-36 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:49-51 •_• 01:50-07 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:50-16 •-• 01:50-41 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:50-45 ^_^ 01:51-04 0_0 01:51-38 `-` 01:51-43 Ahem 01:51-46 Stop making faces at me >_> XP 01:51-50 WAT?! 01:51-53 XD 01:52-09 Apparently me yelling is funny... 01:52-12 XD 01:52-24 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:52-32 *looks at purple* <_< 01:52-53 X3 01:52-57 XP 01:53-10 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:53-29 Despite my writing slump I have 3 Lin stories in progress XD 01:53-38 XD wow 01:53-42 Brb 01:53-47 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:55-29 One continues her backstory, another is the one I got an idea for during the whole what's-on-my-face-oh-staph-infection fiasco 01:55-40 The last is an AU one XD 01:55-45 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:57-15 The AU one is almost done but I'll probably edit it before I show it to anyone 01:57-58 The others still need plenty more written 01:58-03 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:58-16 Okey! 01:59-02 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:59-15 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:01-14 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 02:01-18 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 02:01-38 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 02:03-13 ;-; 02:03-17 ;-; 02:03-57 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 02:04-04 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 02:04-58 I GTG in a minute ;-; 02:05-42 Aww ;-; 02:05-57 ;-; 02:06-38 Bye ;-; 02:07-04 Bye ;-; 02:07-22 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 02:08-22 Aww I'm all alone again ;-;